


[OP][馬艾]Tequila

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 其實有點甜, 對話體, 短暫失憶, 老夫老夫, 黑幫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 「我們結婚了嗎？」
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 7





	[OP][馬艾]Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> ！純對話體  
> ！隨興寫，隨興看  
> ！無後續

「抱歉，我……」

「Marco你還好嗎？天啊你快把我嚇死了，你還記得你跟我──」，「算了，都過去了，你現在感覺怎麼樣？」

「……沒什麼特別的，」

「沒什麼特別的」，「你斷了七根肋骨，一大堆撕裂傷跟瘀青，我提到牙齒了沒有？」

「除了全身都痛，yoi。」

「他們跟我說的時候我簡直不敢相信，發生什麼事？」

「我想我有點困惑。」

「他們真的得對你的頭更小心點，你記得多少？」

「嗯……這正是我想問的，或許你能給我一點提示？比方說，我們在哪裡，以及你是誰。」

「──如果這是一場惡作劇，你演技真的很爛。」

「謝謝你的奉承，我猜？」

「……你真的不記得？我是說，任何半點導致你躺在床上的記憶？」

「不，準確來說，我想記得你。」，「羅杰家的小子。」

  
「你在開我玩笑。」

「難道不是？我確實在──」

「羅杰家的小子」，「嗯，有點詭異，但勉強接受，至少比我預料中的好多了。」，「說真的，如果你敢喊我其他的東西，我甚至不該期待。」

「我以前見過你，幾次在宴會上。」

「另外幾次在檔案夾，旁邊用紅字寫著大大的警告以及敵人？我猜的到。」

「你漏了重點監視對象，別太覺得被冒犯，雖然我不會因此而道歉，yoi。」

「如果沒有我才會覺得被冒犯，畢竟老頭子也不是第一天笑我了，還有你跟你的那幫神經病兄弟們。」

「呵呵。」

「對於一個差點死亡現在還失憶的人，你的反應令我敬佩。」

「我還活著，這表示短時間內你都沒有想讓我再次死亡的打算。」

「合理猜測，幸運的混蛋。」

「我想我值得一個解釋。」

「我想想要從哪裡開始──槍戰，電影式的高速公路追撞，反間，誘敵，以及最後的超壯觀爆炸，說真的，你居然還敢指責我充滿戲劇細胞，等你看完調查報告，影片跟新聞，我會讓你把之前對我的每一條指控都吞回去。」

「幽默的孩子，誠然，我相信之前的我的判斷，或許我只是厭倦坐在旁邊笑你，決定親自加入。」

「別叫我孩子，我成年很久了，叫我Ace。」

「好的，Ace。」

「你不問嗎，我們之間的關係。」

「有段年齡落差的朋友？我猜，或許是互相朝對方開槍並且在晚宴上邀請你跳舞時還要用刀抵著你的脖子讓你撤下狙擊手的那種？」

「相去不遠，至少我沒有開車撞你。」

「請告訴我不是那台改裝過的AMG。」

「感謝我吧，至少你只需要開去板金而不是整輛拖去報廢。」

「對此，我心懷感恩。」，「你的戒指。你有伴了？」

「猜猜看新郎是誰。」

「不可能，你是羅杰家的人。」

「你試圖說服我那是個好點子。」

「我們結婚了嗎？」

「車禍現場距離你預定的餐廳只有兩公里的距離，你堅持要在那個地方度過我們七周年紀念日。」

「抱歉，我想回頭得多開幾張支票給樂隊，空等一整晚肯定不好過。」

「臨時更換樂譜不是大問題，雖然這年頭的速食餐廳肯定不會聽古典樂，但無論如何我都讓他們做了。」

「速食餐廳，很像我的第一選擇，我猜你喜歡吃漢堡，或者更具體的說，肉。」

「加辣的那種，你欠我一頓飯，無論如何。」

「我很樂意。」，「古典樂的部分不可能是真的。」

「好吧，或許還加了電擊他跟Bass，反正你也聽搖滾樂，雖然說服他們用花腔唱死亡重金屬的歌需要三倍的小費，我想你不會介意。」

「我很樂意支付，只要能讓你開心。」，「請至少告訴我你找到我的時候我穿著得體？」

「海軍藍，紫色領帶，我送你的玫瑰雕花袖扣，刮花的鑽石手錶以及亮到毛骨悚然的皮鞋，那套西裝幾乎等於那間店半個月的營業額，你簡直荒謬的可笑。」

「但你喜歡，yoi。」

「感謝我吧，幸運的混蛋。」

「可惜我沒能看到你，我肯定有準備禮物什麼的。」

「不猜嗎？」

「關於你的穿著？我想想，」，「印滿鳳梨的運動帽T，貼身牛仔褲，短靴跟橘色的牛仔帽。」

「我開始懷疑你根本沒有失憶。」

「別對我太苛刻，只是提供合理的假設。」

「又是從檔案夾內得出來的結論？今天結束前我得找Shanks抱怨情報部門的無能，居然沒有把顏色備註上去。」

「我確信你會的，以及我相信我是對的。」

「提醒我之前為什麼會想拿火箭炮朝你的辦公室內轟。」

「這份愛委實過於濃烈，雖然我相信你有其他更低調的選擇，我代替維修部門感謝你。」

「手榴彈已經過時了，事實證明讓你最快抓狂的方法是啟動灑水系統。」

「啊，我珍貴的文件，請不要對他們太過殘忍，yoi。」

「他們值得的，誰叫你珍貴的文件總是佔據過多時間。」

「如果你想要我的注意力，你應該開口問，Ace。」

「如果你不想我們第六次簽離婚協議書，你就不該讓我問，混蛋。」

「我的錯，我的錯。」

「感覺如何。」

「頭有點暈，沒什麼不能忍受的，止痛藥很好的作用著。」

「騙子。」

  
「理論上我相信我的判斷，畢竟我是名醫生，yoi。」

「惡名昭彰的那種。」

「我對你的縫線做了什麼嗎？」

「你想把他刺成白鬍子的家徽，在我的背上，在我流血的時候」

「聽起來挺混蛋的。」

「徹底的那種。而我在餓到發瘋之前威脅你如果不處理好我們就離婚。」

「所以那是我們第五次差點離婚的原因？」

「不，是第四次，第五次是因為你從自家人手中救出Luffy而我不得不痛揍你一頓畢竟你認為那完全是你自己的錯。」

「我開始好奇前面四次離婚原因，介意我問嗎。」

「你可以盡量嘗試，」，「我不會回答你的。」

「很公平，我猜。」

「Marco。」

「嗯？」

「至少睡一下」，「就當作是為了我。」，「你需要休息。」

「我太緊張了，對嗎。」

「你是。」

「先答應我一件事」

「……我考慮。」

「看在繃帶的份上？」

「你還欠我一頓晚餐」，「……你可以說，但我不保證。」

「等我睡醒的時候，至少告訴我我們的第一個吻足夠浪漫？」

他俯身，小心翼翼靠近男子傷痕累累的軀體，移開供氧機的管線，在男子的鼻尖上留下一個安撫性質的吻。

「那得先從我們第一次離婚開始說起了。」

－ＥＮＤ－

**Author's Note:**

> 這故事，原本是
> 
> ！偽裝失億的Marco被敵對教父兒子Ace撿回家並欺騙他兩人是地下情侶，一切都進行得很順利，除了Ace真的喜歡他而Marco想藉此得到扳倒對方的機會
> 
> 寫到一半想想還是算了，一大早的，吃糖比較實際（ｘ
> 
> 睡覺去


End file.
